Four Dark Queens
by goldenalpha
Summary: This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original. It would've taken place before Katharine, Mirabella, and Arsinoe's story, so there aren't any spoilers. Please leave reviews!
1. Background

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.  
**

Queen Jilalta looked down at the three girls sleeping peacefully. She was greatly weakened, and her king-consort, Anden, put an arm around her, steadying her. She would depart in a few days' time to the mainland, with Anden, never to be seen on Fennbirn again.

Reyena watched the queen stumble to a different room. Her time making sure the queen was safe was finally over. Jilalta had never been strong. Her two sisters, Leroya and Araga, were both oracles, drowned at birth. She'd been raised in the lap of luxury in Indrid Down, at the temple. Now, who knows what would become of her?

...

Jilalta looked up at Anden from her chair. She was weak - too weak to live for much longer. She had to tell him.  
Her voice cracked. "Anden," she started.

...

Reyena paused. She held sheets in one hand, ready to burn them, and was right outside Jilalta's room when she head Jilalta speak.

"The naturalist and the poisoner, Cadence and Calista," she breathed. Reyena moved closer to hear, nearly bumping into the closed door. "They're... they're legion cursed. Calista is also war gifted, and Cadence, she's also oracle gifted."

"Jilalta," Anden said, cutting her off, "they're not your problem. Let the Goddess decide their fates." Anden's voice was deep and reassuring.

"But I didn't tell the midwife, and the last one, she has all five," Jilalta replied, voice weak. "And if I tell her now, it'll be like I'm just making it up and she won't believe me-" Jilalta broke off, crying softly.

Reyena moved on from her spot by the door. She head what she needed to. Her thoughts were conflicted, though. Since three of them were legion cursed, would they go mad and have to be killed? Would Caitlyn become a White-Handed Queen like her mother? Or would the queensblood win out and keep them sane?

Reyena eventually decided to tell the matriarchs of the families and keep it hushed up. Hopefully, the Goddess knew what was best for the people of Fennbirn. Right now, they needed an Ascension Year, not another White-Handed Queen, whether she be Blue or sane.

...

Jilalta and Anden never made it to the Mainland. Jilalta died from having the Queens and Anden died soon after from grief. At least, that was the story everyone was told. Anden's family would need to be compensated, though, because he died on the island.

But, for now, it was just Reyena and her little girls. All of them for the next six years.


	2. ONE

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

ONE

"No fair!" Caitlyn shouted, pushing her sister, Cadence, into the mud. Cadence sprung to her feet, but before she could race Caitlyn around the yard, Calista picked her up from behind and ran off with her into the Black Cottage.

For a moment, Caitlyn thought she was saved until Calista ran back and started tickling her. Before long, Cadence joined them and started throwing pillows at both of them from Caitlyn's bed.

Reyena appeared at the door and watched the three girls squabble, not wanting to call them for dinner and break up their playing. For she knew the next day, the families would come and take them away, separating them and training them until they were to meet again.

Sly Calista would go to Prynn.

Funny Cadence would to go Greavesdrake Manor.

And timid Caitlyn would go to Wolf Spring.

The three sisters, separated for the next ten years. When they finally got back together, it would be to kill each other.


	3. TWO

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

TWO

The poisoners were first to arrive. Isa and Nicholas Arron stepping smoothly from their carriages. Following them was little Althea Arron, straight-backed, tall, and proud, not a toe out of line.

Next, came the elementals. Ember Westwood and her small daughter, Rain Westwood. Compared to Althea, Rain was weak and shy, hiding in her mother's long red and yellow skirts, blonde hair falling over her face.

Lastly, came the naturalists. Gia Milone and her two children, Lyr and Ora, both seemingly ready to mentor and guide a new queen.

Reyena knew all of the queens were powerful. Their gifts had started to show already. What she didn't know was what the Arrons, Westwoods, and Milones would do with this raw power in such a small form.

The three girls were standing in a line, all dressed in black as they would be for the rest of their life. Cadence and Caitlyn were crying, but Calista was like stone, cold and somber. Isa smiled at that , already knowing she was the poisoner.

Reyena discreetly handed Isa Arron and Ember Westwood a note, telling them about the legion curse and how the queensblood would win out. Whatever they wanted to do with this information was not up to Reyena, and was no longer her problem.

"Calista, you'll be coming with us," Isa Arron said kindly, and Calista hurried over to the Arrons, resisting the hugs Cadence and Caitlyn were attempting to give her. Althea looked intrigued, and the girls started talking to each other almost immediately, ice blonde head pressed against the midnight black one. Nicholas smiled down at them both while Cadence and Caitlyn watched as their sister so easily brushed them aside.

"Cadence I'm Ember Westwood, and this is my daughter, Rain Westwood. You'll be staying with us for the next ten years," Ember introduced. Cadence sniffed, tearfully embracing Caitlyn before letting herself be folded into the warm arms of Ember Westwood. From one set to another. One family to another.

Before Gia could say anything , Caitlyn ran to her, hiding her wet cheeks in the long green skirt Gia was wearing. Though she was clearly surprised, Gia schooled her features and murmured to her, "I'm Gia Milone. These are your new sisters, Lyr and Ora." Caitlyn didn't argue that Cadence and Calista would always be her sisters. She just nodded and turned her head away.

Reyena watched as the carriages departed, separating the sisters for a long time.

Sighing, she walked back into the Black Cottage, sad to see them leave, but at the same time, relieved. Now, she wouldn't have to keep secrets from the young queens. A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Why did they have to go? Why do I stay?"

Reyena looked down at the small child looking expectantly up at her, wide black eyes expectant. The child she had had to keep secret for so long.

"Because I'm going to protect you. If anyone knows about you, it forces you to die," Reyena lied expertly. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No, Reyena," the child responded, clearly scared yet dutiful.

"Good." Reyena bundled her in her arms, breathing the sweet fragrance of the girl's hair.

She gazed at the child. The sole reason why Jilalta and Anden had to die before stepping foot out of the Black Cottage. Her Leia. Her Queen. Blessed and Blue.


	4. THREE

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

THREE

Greavesdrake Manor - Cadence

Cadence stumbled inside the lavish house and was immediately greeted by a tidal wave of conflicting interests. For a moment, she forgot about her sisters. Half the manor was decorated with cool blues and greens, water spurting out of the almost every crack. The other half of Greavesdrake blazed with fire and deep reds. Her eyes were still blurry with tears, but she wiped them away to get a better look at her interesting new home.

Ember and Rain were in front of her, Ember wincing as she realized how overwhelming this was for the young queen.

"I-" Ember started, but Cadence cut her off.

"Wow. Are Caitlyn and Calista staying in places like this? Why aren't we in Rolanth? I thought that was the elemental city. I am an elemental, right?"

"Slow down there," Ember laughed. "One question at a time. Let's start at the beginning. Caitlyn and Calista are staying in their own cities. We aren't in Rolanth because Terre, your grandmother, was an elemental, and so was Jilalta. But yes, Rolanth is the elemental city. And, you are an elemental. As well as an oracle."

This just caused a barrage of questions, which Rain and Ember answered as best they could. And by the end of it, they were all laughing.

...

Prynn - Calista

Calista never cried, not once during the whole journey to Prynn. Isa was delighted and Althea had already made a new friend.

At the manor, Calista, Isa, and Althea were immediately greeted by many Arrons, all hoping to get a glimpse of the queen they were responsible for raising. Calista let them, standing tall and proud, face impassive.

Nicholas departed to his rooms as soon as the Arrons could part long enough to let him through. So, Isa took Althea and Calista to her study, where poisons were labeled and neatly stored away. The space was cleared, so Althea and Calista took seats across the desk from Isa.

Isa poured herself a glass of tainted wine, then gave Calista untainted milk. She didn't touch it, or look at it.

"So, as I said before," Isa started. "I'm Isa Arron, matriarch of the Arron family, strongest poisoner on Fennbirn. I'll be your foster mother. This is my daughter, Althea Arron.

Calista was glad they weren't trying to use Althea to replace her sisters. It was a small comfort, even though she shouldn't show her feelings. Not here, not ever.

"Hey," Calista offers, still tense. Althea noticed this.

"Lighten up," she said. "You're home now. There's no need to be afraid."

After an awkward silence, Calista gestured towards the untainted cup, her six-year-old expression and mind seemingly too old to match her looks. "Are you going to taint it or what? Isn't that what this is all about?"

Isa gave her a rare smile and offered her a hemlock-infused drink. Calista downed it in one gulp and looked up at the delighted Isa and Althea.

"Now, where do we really begin?"

...

Wolf Spring - Caitlyn

Still sniffling and wiping at her eyes, Caitlyn pushed open the door to the Milone house in Wolf Spring. As soon as she stepped in the room, she was almost bowled over by a golden retriever, which jumped up and licked her face, erasing any evidence of tears by covering them with slobber. Caitlyn smiled wetly at the dog.

"I see you've already made friends with Cassen," Gia said from behind her. "Cassen's my familiar. And she's very particular about who she likes."

"She's so cute," Caitlyn replied, petting her ears. Gia smiled and looked at Lyr and Ora, gaze sharp. Lyr and Ora nodded quickly. Anything to get Caitlyn's mind off of her sisters.

A coyote and a red fox came barreling in, yapping at Caitlyn for attention. Cassen happily padded back to Gia, who stroked her familiar, and watched Caitlyn anxiously.

"That's Jessa," Lyr said proudly, pointing to her familiar. "She's really friendly." As if on cue, the coyote rolled over and begged for a belly rub. Caitlyn laughed again.

"And this," Ora added, so as not to be outshined. "Is Ress. He's a red fox if ya couldn't tell." Ress wound his way around her feet and settled himself on a sunny patch of floor nearby, dodging the coyote still begging for attention.

Outside the Milone house, everything was chaotic and loud and messy, unlike the the quieter, orderly Black Cottage. Strange as it was, Caitlyn loved it in Wolf Spring. When she turned to the nervous Gia it was all shown in her expression. Gia relaxed and smiled with relief.

Then, much to Caitlyn's surprise, Gia said, "let's see if we can find you a familiar."


	5. FOUR

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

FOUR

Greavesdrake Manor - Cadence

"So, do you have a special affinity?" Rain asked, bouncing around.

Ember had already answered most of Cadence's questions, and now, Cadence is sitting cross-legged in Rain's room while Ember went off to run an errand.

"I like all of them," Cadence replied, looking out Rain's open window.

"That's really rare!" Rain gasped. "Knowing all the elements. Wow! I only like water, though I can sometimes control air. But, who knows? My gift is still developing. But still, all four..."

Cadence laughed as Rain told her all about life at Greavesdrake, and that since Queen Jilalta's mother, Queen Terre, was also an elementalist, Greavesdrake had always been her home and that she hoped Cadence would win so she didn't have to move.

"Why wasn't my mother raised here?" Cadence asked, completely oblivious.

Rain was all to happy to talk, explaining that since Jilalta's sisters, Leroya and Araga, were oracles, they were drowned at birth, so to be fair to everyone, Jilalta was raised in Indrid Down. Then, she went off on some speech about the mad Queen Elsabet, and Cadence tuned out, not wanting to know what happened to an oracle queen. After all, she was part oracle.

Soon, Cadence was so interested in exploring Greavesdrake and getting to know Rain, she forgot about her sisters and started adjusting to her new life there.

...

Prynn - Calista

Isa was delighted by Calista. The small six-year-old consumed poison after poison without so much of a stomachache. Althea was dismissed long ago, so Isa and Calista were alone in the study, Calista practicing her war gift as well as poison gift by levitating random objects.

Snapping her fingers, Isa sent for Thalia, her younger sister.

"Thalia, would you make sure etiquette lessons are prepared for her? And how to dress properly and such."

"Sure, Isa," Thalia replied casually.

"I think, this time, poisoners will reign," Isa said, eyes shining with hope. Calista straightened and smiled at that, memories of playing with Cadence and Caitlyn already pushed to the back of her mind.

"What about poisoning lessons? Won't Kasia need to be informed of her skill?" Thalia continued, mentioning their sister-in-law.

"No," Isa responded.

"No?" Thalia repeated. Isa confirmed it with a nod.

"She's so powerful - I'll be teaching her myself."

...

Wolf Spring - Caitlyn

Caitlyn watched in delight as the black jaguar circled her on the big flat rock she was sitting on.

Lyr and Ora watched, amazed at the powerful creature. Rather, the creature that will, one day, be powerful. Gia just watched on happily.

"I think I'm going to name her Alene," Catilyn decided softly, playing with the two front paws of her familiar. Unknowingly, she bloomed all the flowers in the clearing. Ora looked on with jealously, by Lyr just looked excited. It would be fun to train her and develop their gifts together. At that level of skill, it's amazing she's only six.

However, her shyness could downplay her abilities and make them weaker, so they would have to try and get that out of her system and regular life.

"I hope we'll have a naturalist on the throne this time," Gia commented.

"Do you really think so?" Caitlyn asked, small face beaming up at her.

"Through some hard work and dedication, you could be as powerful as Queen Bernadine and her wolf. After all, black jaguars such as Alene are really rare and unheard of on this island. You must've had the skill to summon it through the Mist. The only thing is..." Gia's face darkened. "Your sisters seem powerful, too."


	6. FIVE

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

20 days before the Quickening

Black Cottage - Leia

Leia paced the room, waiting for Reyena. She was currently trading with Irah, the man who brought them supplies frequently. Since no one could know of her, she couldn't be seen by him.

Almost ten years had passed since her sisters went away. The sisters that didn't know about her. That couldn't know about her.

Nakhti, her familiar, was standing quietly in the corner. Since Leia was blessed with all the gifts, Nakhti was, too. Her mane was made of fire, her tail water. Her body was made of swirling storms and winds, her hooves made of earth. When those hooves stomped, either animals fled and plants died, or flowers bloomed and animals drew close. Nakhti was immune to any poisoning, and her breath was poisonous, though it was weak. The strong poison was shot through her mane and tail. Her mane of fire flared when death had recently been in the area, and her tail could become a scrying pool, showing her oracle abilities. Lastly, she was able to tolerate high pain and was extremely strong. Nakhti could push energy into Leia, and, if the two of them were together, they could become telekinetic.

Leia, herself, was unheard of, being powerful in all five gifts of the island. She could control all the elements at the slightest thought, make and intake almost any poison, skilled at sleight at hand, and can make anything bloom as well as any animal be drawn to her. She was strong and, with Nakhti, telekinetic. Leia could tolerate high pain with her war gift and see almost anything with her oracle gift.

Together, they would be unstoppable.

But Reyena had kept the Blue Queen history and facts away from her. She didn't know anything about herself or her title. So, she always was unhappy and felt as though something was missing. Something important.

Reyena eventually came inside, arms laden with all the goods Ihran brought. Without a single word, Leia helped put them away, dressed in blue as she always was.

"Reyena," she started cautiously. The other woman looked up.

"Yes, Leia?"

"My birthday is in twenty days, and I was wondering..." Leia falters.

"What is it?" Reyena asked sharply.

Leia took in a deep breath. "I would like to be allowed into the library."

"You already-"

"The Queen's library."

Reyena looked at her with pitying eyes. For so long, it was kept from the girl, and now, she wanted to learn. With that expression, Leia predicts she'll say no, but instead, Reyena sighed and looked down, dark red hair covering her features. When she looked back up, her blue eyes were filled with tears. Slowly, she unhooked a necklace from around her neck, gold key glinting at the bottom.

"Just know I did it for you. And your sisters. I couldn't bear to see them die."

Leia didn't ask any questions. She didn't want to push it farther that she already had. Besides, she'd probably find the answers in the books she would read.

Slowly, she took the key.

After unloading all the goods, she went to the queens library and unlocked it.

Dusty books surround her in the small space.

Slowly, carefully, she opened them and started reading.


	7. SIX

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

19 days before the Quickening

Black Cottage - Leia

Leia stayed up the previous night reading. And she read. And read. And read. Her eyes were tired and itchy, but she knew everything now. How Reyena broke so many rules so she wouldn't have to see Leia's sisters be killed.

Reyena didn't get up until noon, but Leia was up early, despite her late night reading. She did all of Reyena's chores, and made sure the cottage was tidy before writing her note.

...

Indrid Down

Someone knocked at High Priestess Ehaj's door.

"Come in," Ehaj said wearily, rousing from her midday nap. One of the minor priestesses opened the door, and showed a girl in. The girl looked about the age of the queens, and her hair and eyes looked very queenlike.

"Are you High Priestess Ehaj? She asked cautiously. She sounded like Caitlyn, the timid queen Ehaj had come to care for.

"Yes," Ehaj replied, curious. Everyone knew of her distinct appearances - blonde hair and a dark skin tone. "Who are you?" Ehaj continued.

The girl took a deep breath and smoothed down the front of her blue dress, eyes scared and nervous.

"My name is Leia. I was raised by Reyena in the Black Cottage."

"The Black Cottage? Is Reyena your mother?"

The girl shook her head. "No. Jilalta is. I'm the Blue Queen."


	8. SEVEN

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

18 days before the Quickening

Indrid Down

Ehaj was on the Black Council. As was Eve Arron, Blaze Westwood, Isla Westwood, Flora Milone, Melanna Sandrin, Elle Arron, Thalia Arron, and Emeyra Milone. Though she was the only priestess on the Black Council, Ehaj was generally liked, but she hated having to bring bad news. Bad news like the news about the Blue Queen. So, she told them quickly.

"What?" Elle Arron practically shouted. For once, the others seemed to agree with her. Blaze and Isla Westwood were muttering angrily, and Flora Milone looked furious.

"How could we _not_ know about this?" Emeyra Milone asked. "Don't we have people who visit the Midwife to see if she's hiding something?"

As muttering grew into a roar of voices all clambering for attention, Ehaj called for silence in the room.

"We just found out about this when the Blue Queen seemed to escape from Reyena," Ehaj stated.

"What will happen to Reyena then?" Melanna Sandrin asked.

"I'll leave that up to Eve, Elle, and Thalia," Ehaj said, ignoring the protests from the Milones and Sandrins. It was for the best. Reyena couldn't be allowed to live after she kept such a big secret from the whole island, especially one that determined the fate of the other queens.

"How are we going to make a fair Ascension Year, then?" Isla Westwood questioned. "If there's four of them. And, from what we heard, all four of them are very powerful."

"We could just let them all compete as if it's a normal Ascension Year," Flora Milone suggested.

"We could ask the Queens what they want to do," Melanna Sandrin interjected, her dove fluttering madly around her head.

"SHUT IT!" Ehaj roared, and an eerie silence descended over the chamber. Breathing heavily, Ehaj decided. "They'll all meet with each other and decide what they want to do."

"'They' meaning the matriarchs?" Blaze asked. Thalia snorted and replied.

"No, you idiot. The Queens."


	9. EIGHT

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

17 days before the Quickening

Calista stood by the Arrons, proud and tall as always. She had taken in many poisons over the years yet had no scars, no sickness, nothing to show any sign of weakness. Her secret war gift had also grown strong, allowing her to withstand great pain, her throwing skills were perfected, training with weapons completed with with only the best warriors from Bastian City. Her telekinesis was also powerful, and she often practiced it with Isa or Althea.

The Arrons were spread out behind her. Isa and Nicholas, the matriarch and her husband right behind her. Althea, their daughter, at her side, hand intertwined with hers. Then, there was Althea's Aunt Beatrix and Aunt Thalia, as well as Beatrix's wife, Kasia, and their kids Meira and Ayre. Althea's grandfather, Taren, was standing alone, her grandmother, Maurena, had died a long time ago, but Maurena's sisters, Elle and Rosalia, remained. Elle's husband, Senre, stood in the center of the Arrons, hand on their son's shoulder. Kaleb, for some reason, didn't shrug him off, though he was trying to move closer to his wife, Novea, who was on the other side of the thicket of Arrons. Rosalia stood at the back of the Arron crowd, while her daughter and son-in-law, Eve and Kris, stood at the front, their kids, Emily and Maris, standing right behind Calista, ready to serve the queen.

The Black Council had told her that she would be meeting with her sisters, Cadence the elemental oracle, as well as Caitlyn, the naturalist. And a girl named Leia, though Calista had no idea who she was or how she was part of this. Then again, it was unusual for the queens to meet before their 16th birthday after departing from teh Black Cottage.

"Queen Calista, are you ready?" A priestess asked.

Steadying herself, Calista nodded, gave Althea's hand a squeeze, then let go and the young girl showed her into a chamber at the top of a staircase.

...

Cadence was waiting with her family. Rain, her sister, Ember, her mother, her uncle Blaze, and Aura his wife. Then, her grandparents Denre and Isla. The Westwoods had been the smallest foster family for a while now, but they were still strong.

They had come to be her true family, not foster family, after the first few years. Like most queens, she forgot her childhood, only remembering her sister's gifts. That was all.

She figured she was ready to go up against her sisters, though it was too early and they couldn't start plotting yet. Not for another seventeen days.

So far, she'd mastered all the affinities - water, air, weather, earth, and fire. She could also see almost anything with her oracle gift, though the one thing she couldn't make out was who would become queen. There were too many possibilities for her to focus on only one.

Finally, after pacing for what seemed like forever, a priestess poked her head into the chamber the Westwoods and Cadence were waiting in. Cadence rose steadily and followed the priestess.

...

Caitlyn stood with her pack pressed against the wall, leaning against her sister Lyr. The Milones stood anxiously i the chamber, all the familiars quiet for once.

Ora, her sister, stood with her mother Gia. Aunt Flora was standing in front of her husband, Jorel. Lyr and Ora's grandmothers, Aureina and Emeryra stood with Aureina's husband, Rennann. Rennann's family, his father Endon and sister Melanna stood at the back of the group of Milones and Sandrins. Next to Melanna was her husband, Monty Sandrin, and their daughter, Kaura Sandrin. Lastly, the Milone matriarch and Lyr's great-grandmother, Tae, stood next to Caitlyn and Lyr, soothing Caitlyn and murmuring words of encouragement.

Her timidness limited her gift. High Priestess Ehaj had been trying to help her, but it was just part of her nature. Timid as she was, Caitlyn's gift was still very strong, her familiar, Alene, quiet at Caitlyn's worries.

Lyr squeezed her arm as High Priestess Ehaj came into the room, telling them it was time to go in.

Heart racing, Caitlyn followed her, Alene at her side.

Outside the room they were waiting in, is another, larger, waiting room. The Arrons have already claimed half of it, tense, serious, and proper as always.

The Westwoods took up very little space in the room, as they were the smallest foster family, but the room's air is still. Still enough that one of the Westwoods must be controlling it.

Caitlyn watched sadly as the Milones and Sandrins settled themselves into their seats, and she went on alone.

...

Leia was the last one there, dressed in all black like she should've been her whole life.

The three other queens are standing in the room, in a circle, taking each other in.


	10. NINE

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

17 days before the Quickening

Leia joined the circle and looked at her siblings.

Calista, calm and collected.

Cadence, tears pricking at the sisters she couldn't remember.

Caitlyn, scared, but with a black jaguar prowling at her feet.

All eyes swivel to Leia, and her footsteps seemed unbearably loud in the silence.

Cadence was the first one to shatter it.

"Is it true? That you knew about us? All that time when we were in the Black Cottage?"

"Yes," Leia managed, looking back at Nakhti and stroking her poison filled mane. Nahkti was silent like the rest of the room, and her silence unnerved Leia, but it was probably just Nakhti responding to her emotions.

"And that you have all five gifts?" Caityn asked timidly.

"Yes," Leia repeated, louder this time.

"Can I pet her?" Caitlyn requested, gesturing towards Nakhti.

Before Leia answered, Calista spoke. "Her mane is full of poison, and her breath is poisonous, though it is very weak." Leia looked over to Calista, where she stands, still and unmoving, almost not believing that she spoke.

"How-" Leia started.

"I'm a poisoner, gifted with war. I can detect the poison in here. The war gift partially enhances my senses," Calista explained, face still stone-cold. Then, she turned to Ehaj, who Leia didn't even realize was in the room with them. "Why did you put us together?" Calista asked.

Ehaj, rousing from her corner, answered. "You four are to decide what you want for your Ascension Year. Either all four of you fight each other, or we kill all but one of you and have a White-Handed Queen."

"All but one," Calista mused. "You mean all but Leia."

Ehaj shrugged. "We don't know for sure if she's actually the Blue Queen or if one of you are. Reyena could be lying. So, it would be up to you four. Basically a fight to the death, but before the Ascension Year, and in this tower. Last option is killing one of you now, and the last three fight during the Ascension Year. Again, it's' up to you four. I'll come back later for an answer. If you want lunch, there will be a servant outside."

Calista looked around, as Leia's heart raced like Nakhti. Calista would try and make the terms even or kill her, Caitlyn would try and make it even, and Cadence would probably go for being a White-Handed Queen. Either way, she knew they should all fight during the Ascension Year, like normal, just with four queens.

...

Calista thought as her sisters rustled in their dresses. It would be easiest to just have them executed right now, but her mother was also White-Handed, and she didn't want to be the second in a row, overshadowed by her mother. Besides, a queen had never been hidden before, and the four of them were some of the strongest queens in Fennbirn's history.

"We should just fight like it's a normal Ascension Year," Caitlyn suggested, voice small.

Before Cadence or Calista can disagree, Leia spoke up.

"I think that's a great idea. After all, it's none of our faults, so the Ascension Year should just go as planned."

"You're just delaying your deaths then," Calista said confidently, and Cadence smirks in approval.

"Someone's overconfident," Leia muttered.

"And someone's too powerful to exist," Calista snapped back. "I know you have all five gifts at your disposal. Someone like you is bound to go mad, even with queensblood."

"What about you?" Leia responded sharply. "War and poisoner?"

"Two gifts is heard of. But five?"

"Be quiet!" Cadence shouted.

"Not you, too!" Leia shrieked, not realizing Cadence was trying to stop it. "Oracle and elemental!"

"Yah, queens can deal with two gifts," Cadence roared, Leia making her angry. "But all five gifts is impossible, even with queensblood!"

Behind Leia, Nakhti snorted and pawed at the ground, clearly feeling Leia's distress.

Caitlyn shrunk into herself as Leia, Cadence, and Calista started shouting at each other.

At some point, Calista realized that their argument wasn't going anywhere, and dropped out silently, letting Cadence and Leia keep arguing.

"You," she said, opening the door and addressing the servant. "We would like lunch now. We're still..." Calista looked back at her sisters. "Deciding."

"How do I know you won't poison your sisters?" The servant asked.

Calista sighed. "I don't have poison on me," Calista responded truthfully. "Besides, Ehaj said it would be okay. And one more thing," she added as the servant is done checking her sleeves and pockets for poison. "Please give Isa this."

She handed the servant a slip of paper. The servant unfolded it, but inside was just the letter 'a'. The servant looked suspicious, but still agreed and disappeared down the steep steps. Calista smiled to herself, then shut the door.

...

Isa excused herself from the tense waiting room as soon as she got the note. Plan A.

She slipped down to the kitchens where four bowls of soup were being prepared on a black tray.

"I'll have some hemlock wine," she told the cook. He nodded and dashed off to please her. When she took the wine, she made sure to drop poison in each bowl secretly. The poor fool didn't notice anything.

Even if there were poison testers here, the poison wouldn't act up for several days, or even weeks, slowly causing the victim to weaken. Calista was immune to it, obviously. Isa and Calista just had to hope Leia wasn't. Calista had brewed it specially for her sisters, but she couldn't administer it, for it would make Ehaj suspicious. Thalia, Eve, and Elle had all told Isa that Leia had all five gifts, so Calista had to make a strong poison that didn't act up right away. It had taken her all day and night.

...

High Priestess Ehaj watched as Isa returned, slipping into her seat with a goblet. It was probably tainted, so Ehaj sent someone down to test the soup. They don't sicken or die, so Ehaj took that as a good sign.

...

Gia Milone watched anxiously as soup was brought up for the girls. Caitlyn was in there. If any of them were forced to die today, it would probably be her.

Lyr tensed, clenching her teeth. Gia knew how close Caitlyn and Lyr were, it was as if they were sisters, and if she was scared, what Lyr must be feeling. Even though Ora and Caitlyn were never close, Ora still looked nervous. All three of them were praying to the Goddess in hopes Caitlyn would survive the day.


	11. TEN

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

17 days before the Quickening

Caitlyn watched as lunch was brought in, and took a bowl, cradling it in her hands. Cadence, Leia, and Calista had calmed down enough to eat.

"So, now that we can talk civilly," Calista started. "Let's just go with a normal Ascension Year. That way, we can all meet the suitors and court them while still being alive, and the Island can have it's Ascension Year."

One by one, her sisters agreed. Caitlyn was the first to take Calista's offer, and Calista smiled.

"Great, now I'll go inform Ehaj."

Caitlyn watched her sisters finish lunch in silence, black spoons scraping the bottoms of black bowls.

Everything for them had to be black, as it was the color of the queens. But, for once, she longed to be able to wear the bright greens Lyr and Ora wore. And to be able to live a normal life, not fight with her sisters until one of them stood, victorious, atop the others' lifeless bodies.

Ehaj returned with Calista and gestured for them to follow her down the stairs.

...

Cadence watched as Caitlyn hugs another girl tightly. Lyr, she thought. Cadence turned to her own family.

Denre and Isla. Aura and Blaze. Ember. Rain.

"Ready?" Ember asked tensely.

"Yes," Cadence replied, taking one last look at her sisters. Caitlyn was being soothed by the Milones and the Sandrins. Leia was being herded away by priestesses. Calista was talking in low, fervent tones with Isa Arron.

Cadence would see them soon enough, when the suitors were presented. Then at the Beltane Festival and the Quickening. Then, lastly, during the Ascension Year.


	12. ELEVEN

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

15 days before the Quickening

Caitlyn squirmed as Gia laced her into a long black dress. The corset was crushing her ribs, but when she looked in the mirror, she looked like a true queen. Her dark hair was drawn back into three buns at the back of her head. Dark eyeshadow had been applied, and Alene had been brushed until she shined.

Caitlyn could only imagine what her sisters were doing right now.

...

"TWO?" Calista shrieked, and the servant cowered.

Isa bustled in just as the servant ran out, fleeing from the angry queen.

"I know, it's a shame but-"

"There's only going to be _two_ suitors this year and I'm not supposed to be insulted?" Calista complained, eyes frantic.

"Just think about it. There'll be less time spent winning them over to your side and more time poisoning your sisters," Isa pointed out. As Calista calmed, Isa helped her into a shiny black dress.

There were no straps or sleeves, and her hair was braided around her head, so her shoulders and arms were exposed. Isa assured her she wouldn't be cold, then added, "you'll do great. The suitors are just presenting themselves, and then you'll perform for them and the rest of Fennbirn at the Quickening."

"Alright." Calista took a deep breath, eyes closed, then reached out for belladonna berries, swallowing them down before opening her eyes. "Okay. I'm ready. Let's go."

...

Cadence fussed. A lot. Over the dress. Over the hairstyle. Over the jewelry and the carriage and the horses. Over everything.

"Stop it," Rain complained. "Everything's fine, and it was planned for you long before today, and long before you started worrying and ruining it."

"Sorry," Cadence apologized. "I'm just nervous. I've never been to Innisfuil Valley, and the suitors are being presented and I'll have to impress them with all the elements, and..." she trailed off, hands twisting around each other.

"Relax," Rain soothed. "You've had them mastered for such a long time. It won't matter."

"Yes, but-"

"Shush. You've known all the elements for all your life. You'll do great. We have to leave now or we'll be late. You're ready, and Ember's waiting. So, come on. I'll brief you on the way there."

...

Leia was helped into her gown by priestesses, each one gentle with her. The dress itself was both black shot through with blue to represent her title as the Blue Queen. She felt strangely weak, but it was probably just nerves. Only fifteen days until she could start going up against her sisters. Only fifteen days.

Ehaj brought her to Innisfuil Valley, where the suitors would be presented in fifteen days time.


	13. TWELVE

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

14 days before the Quickening

Calista was excited, and she paced around. It was nighttime, and the Arrons were setting up camp. In the mornings, the priestesses, Milones, and Westwoods would wake to find an Arron encampment, not knowing of it until that morning. But by then, the Arrons' strength would already have been shown.

10 days before the Quickening

Calista, Cadence, Caitlyn, and Leia would be the only ones going on the Hunt. The Arrons, the Westwoods, and the Milones would have their hunt five days before the Quickening.

Caitlyn watched as Calista, Cadence, and Leia emerged from their tents. Calista was wearing black leggings and a tight black shirt. Cadence was wearing loose black pants and a black tunic, and Leia was wearing black shorts and a black tank top. Caitlyn, herself, was wearing a black zip-up sweatshirt and black capris, Alene's claws freshly sharpened.

Calista grinned at her as she hefted her crossbow on her shoulder. Leia and Cadence were wearing quivers and held bows, while Caitlyn had nothing but Alene and a small hunting knife. Nakhti wasn't going on this hunt.

A horn blew, and the four queens disappeared into the woods, Calista seeming to melt into the shadows. Cadence was as quiet as death, though Leia made a lot of noise as she tromped through the wood.

After what seemed like a long time, Caitlyn heard something. Calista appeared, her crossbow drawn. Before Caitlyn could react, Calista had fired.

Caitlyn expected to be hit, or for Alene to be hit, but instead, she heard a yelp, and something thudded behind her. Calista leapt past her, ignoring her.

For the rest of the night, Caitlyn was left alone with Alene.


	14. THIRTEEN

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

1 day before the Quickening

Charles Luy and Ash Fyry would be shown to the queens that night. Leia had learned their names from a priestess. Again, she was feeling queasy, but she shrugged it off as nerves, then smoothed the skirt of her gown. Leia stpeed out onto the stage, Nakhti stepping lightly after he.

...

Caitlyn was throwing up she was so nervous. Gia was rubbing her back and soothing her. Leia was already on her platform. Luckily, Caitlyn was the second-last to go out.

She watched as Cadence strode out and and stood on the elemetals platform, tall and proud.

Wiping her mouth, Caitlyn hurried onto the naturalist platform, Alene padding quietly behind her, looking at the naturalists that gathered in front of her platform nervously.

She watched as Calista glided out, head high, hair smoothly braided back, as confident as ever. The Gave Noir was set, and Isa Arron was beside her, her gaze focused on the crowd and the boats.

...

Calista glanced around subtly, seeing her sisters. Leia's face was drawn and tight. Caitlyn's hand was pressed against her stomach, face pale. Cadence looked pleasant and strong enough, but even she looked like she was in pain, ever so slightly. Calista smiled. All was going to plan.

...

Ash Fyry paced the deck, running his hands through his dark red hair. He knew the only other suitor was Charles Luy, prince of a different kingdom. They would soon be presented to the queens.

"Charles. Ash. Come," a woman said. She was dressed in a plain brown robe, and Ash guessed she was a priestess.

Ash followed Charles out from the boats, bowed to all four queens, then took his place on the cliff face.

First, Leia performed, the blue queen that had all the gifts. She performed a fire dance, then drew several animals from around the island, levitated several things with her war gift, and drank from a poisoned goblet. Ash shuddered. That queen had too much power, though it might've been stretched thinner because of the sheer number of the amount of powers.

Next was Cadence, who blew whirlwinds around the cliffs, having the water rise up and meet fire and earth, creating colorful whirling columns. Charles whistled under his breath, and Ash sighed in disgust. He knew Charles wasn't thinking of the powers displayed in front of them, but something else entirely.

"Problem, Fyry?" Charles asked.

"No," Ash replied through gritted teeth.

Next was Caitlyn. Flowers and vines twisted up and formed beautiful arches. Her familiar frisked around the artfully constructed paradise and curled up next to other animals, all completely harmless.

Last was Calista.

"Are you hungry?" Isa Arron asked, looking at the crowd. All an act.

"I am ravenous," Calista replied, voice low. She devoured the feast of poison, and Charles whistled again, to Ash's disgust.

"I think, if I had a choice of a bride," Charles said. "I'd want Leia. Then Calista. Then Cadence. Then Caitlyn. What about you?" Ash didn't respond.

He watched as Calista, Cadence, Caitlyn, and Leia moved as one to the center stage. Calista winked at Ash and Charles.

A priestess stepped up to all four queens, and bowed before turning to the crowd, restless and anxious.

"The Quickening has begun."


	15. FOURTEEN

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

Ehaj looked at the four queens, all of them now allowed to kill each other. None of them attacked, though, and everyone departed peacefully.

Leia would come back to Indrid Down with her. Cadence would go back to Greavesdrake Manor, and Caitlyn would head to Wolf Spring while Calista departed for Prynn.

And now, Ehaj would have to coach Leia in ways of killing her sisters.

...

"So now we just wait," Calista told the girl laying next to her. Althea smiled and turned to face Calista.

"I should've known you had a plan," she replied.

"Of course." Calista kissed her softly before a sharp rapping sounded on the door. Calista pulled on a dressing gown and opened the door. Isa was standing there.

"Ash Fyry arrives at midday, you need to get ready, Calista," Isa informed her. She turned to leave, then paused and called over her shoulder, "you too, Althea!"

Calista called up breakfast for the two of them, then Althea left to get changed. Black was the only color in Calista's closet, and Althea wasn't a queen, so she couldn't wear black. But soon, she returned.

...

"Really?" Caitlyn asked, skeptical. "He's coming to see _me_ first?"

"Yes," Ora replied impatiently. Lyr put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Caitlyn threw her a grateful glance. "Charles Luy said he's to visit Queen Caitlyn first, then Queen Calista, then QUeen Cadence, then Queen Leia. And Ash Fyry is opposite except Calista and you are switched," Ora informed them.

"Okay, Ora," Lyr told her. "Now, go away, I'm going to help Caitlyn get ready to impress Charles."

...

Leia couldn't say she was happy about the suitors' choices, but she also wasn't disappointed. Maybe they just liked Caitlyn and Calista's personalities better. After all, power wasn't everything.

For once, she wished Reyena was here. Leia knew Reyena, and that Reyena would comfort her, maybe bring her tea or some other warm drink. Instead, it was just Ehaj and the other priestesses, reminding her she was a queen and trying to tell her everything she needed to know.

Right now, all she had to do was wait and plan a way to get past her sisters' defenses. The thought of that made her sick.

Just as Ehaj entered, Leia clutched her stomach and hurled the contents of her breakfast across the floor.

...

Cadence hated that her sisters got to charm the suitors first. That she wasn't either of their first choice.

Rain tried to calm her, but after the third pot smashed, she left the room, in no hurry to return. Cadence wouldn't stop. Not until the suitors came, for that was her temper. If she had the war gift combined with her temper, it would be a disaster. Good thing she didn't.

Suddenly, stars spun before her eyes and blackness edged her vision. Cadence swayed on her feet before falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

...

Althea stood with Calista as Ash's carriage pulled up. His parents and siblings couldn't come, so it was just him that stepped out.

Ash had dark red hair, a medium skin tone, and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a light blue outfit with grey pants and tall boots.

"Hello," he said, looking at the two girls with those stunning eyes. "I'm Ash Fyry."

Calista smiled warmly. "Welcome, Ash, to Prynn." She glided down the steps of the manor, and he bowed and kissed her hand, ever the gentleman.

"Please, come in," Althea offered, and he nodded, then offered Calista his arm, which she gladly took.


	16. FIFTEEN

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

To Caitlyn, Charles Luy seemed self-centered and obnoxious, but it might've just been her. It didn't help that she wasn't feeling well, though Charles talked a lot about his homeland, and how there, he was a prince. He told her that his brothers were to focused on other things to bother coming to Fennbirn. Yet Charles himself didn't bother learning the names of all the Milones and their familiars, just waved them aside until Tae, the matriarch, gave him a stern talking to.

His parents hadn't come, but three of his five brothers had come, so clearly they weren't all focused on other stuff to come to Fennbirn. Victor and Thomas, the brothers that were older than him but younger than the others, had come, as well as the third oldest, Henry, though his betrothed had not.

All of them had the same pale straw hair, light skin tone, and dark brown eyes, and all of them were rude despite Wolf Spring offering its best accommodations.

Caitlyn sighed and looked out the window, where the sea was glittering in the mid-afternoon light. She was startled by someone knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked, and crossed the room. She opened to door to see Lyr, just as pain arched through her. Caitlyn pressed a hand against her abdomen as it roiled. Then, her world went black.

...

As soon as Ash had retired to his quarters, Calista rushed up to Isa's study, where Isa was reading papers and grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it?" Calista asked.

Isa looked up at her. "Your poisons are working. Even on Leia, though we had doubts about that one."

Calista stared at her.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Really," Isa confirmed. Calista let a smile spread across her face as Isa crossed the room and hugged her tightly.

Althea burst in and said, "I heard the news. Congratulations Cal!"

Calista let Althea throw herself into her arms and kissed the top of her ice-blonde head.

"I believe poisoners will rule this time around," she murmured.

...

Ash tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. He kept wondering what the other queens were like, and if they'd choose him over Charles. After all, Charles seemed like a slimeball, but he also had a higher title.

Ash didn't want to go back. His father was always telling him to 'man-up' and 'get out there' while his mother was trying to arrange a suitable marriage for him to settle down. At the same time, two of his sisters, Kristen and Ella, were avoiding him because he was a disgrace, going to that island. The only reason he wanted to go back was for Helen, his other sister.

He and Helen had always been the closest, and Helen had begged him to stay. They confided in each other their deepest secrets, like that Helen always wanted to be a man, and some of Ash's happiest memories were with Helen.

_"C'mon," Helen said, laughing, and pulling him through the woods. "We're almost there." Her dark red curls bounced as she hopped from rock to rock, cumbersome skirt gone. Mother and Father were away for the week, leaving Kristen and Ella in charge. Even before they knew he would go to Fennbirn, Kristen, Ella, and him were never close. Not like him and Helen._

_Since Mother and Father weren't there, Helen had ransacked his closet and changed into his tunics and pants, abandoning her corset and skirt on the floor of her room._

_This was one of his happiest memories, running through the woods with Helen, laughing and playing and telling jokes. The two of them eventually wound up in a clearing, where the sun shone down, bright and warm. They lay there, in the sweet-smelling grass and flowers, heads pressed up against each other, until the sun started to set, and they had to get home before Kristen and Ella decided to tell Mother and Father when they got back._

_So, they raced back, laughter echoing through the woods, both of them wild and free for those couple of hours._

The days like that were why Ash wanted to return to Helen. Why he was determined to see her again, if it meant losing and going back to her, or winning and trying to bring her to the island.

...

Cadence, Leia, and Caitlyn couldn't be woken. Their pulses were faint, and their eyes were fluttering under their eyelids, but other than that, the three of them could've been dead.

Everyone told them it was poison. That Calista had somehow found a way to poison a poisoner, and had been able to do it at the beginning of the Ascension Year. No one dared say what they thought: Calista had cheated and poisoned them before it even started. For accusing the person, who would soon be their queen, of cheating, was not a good idea.


	17. SIXTEEN

**This world belongs to Kendare Blake, but the characters are original.**

Charles and Ash now both visited Calista, though Calista could see right through Charles, who was clearing sucking up to her. So, she often went on long horseback rides with Ash, for Charles, though he would never admit it, had never learned how to ride a horse.

The two of them got to know each other on those long rides, and slowly, ever so slowly, fell into friendship, and then, maybe, love.

Of course, Althea would always be her true love, but there was enough room in Calista's heart for both of them.

...

The three queens died two months before Beltane. Two months before the Ascension Year was over, and Calista was the sole queen of Fennbirn. She let High Priestess Ehaj ink the crown into her forehead.

...

Beltane - the Ascension Year ends

There was a grand party at Beltane, each of the families hunting their own feasts, for fear of the Arron's poison.

"Cal, you look gorgeous," Althea said, kissing her cheek. Calista looked down at the simple yet elegant black gown, then caught Althea in a hug. Althea smiled into her shoulder. The families were waiting just outside the room. Waiting for her to announce her choice of suitor.

The matriarchs were on the stage, Isa beaming proudly at Calista. Ember still wore a crimson scarf in memory of Cadence. It was a low blow at Calista, and she ignored it. Tae was still standing, though she hadn't aged well in the past year, but she was respectful.

The war gift and oracle gift matriarchs hadn't showed up, Oliana, the war matriarch, too harsh and cruel for the gathering, unlike Calista, who was ruthless and cunning with her gift. Hala, the oracle matriarch, was sickly, and couldn't come, so it was the elementalist, naturalist, and poisoner matriarchs that greeted her.

Ehaj wore the robes of a priestess, eyes solemnly downcast.

"As queen of Fennbirn, I choose Ash Fyry as my king-consort," Calista announced, voice loud and clear.

Ash slowly walked up to the platform she was standing on and took her hand. Calista continued. "And, I would like to take a moment to remember my sisters. This was an unusual year. Poisoners poisoned. Four queens. But, in the end, I hope you all understand the choice the Goddess made." The crowd went silent at her words. No queen had recognized her sisters before. They were stunned. But then, a smile spread across Calista's face. "Let the celebrations begin!"

With Althea at her left, and Ash at her right, Calista headed into the crowd, only to be stopped by Charles.

"Is there something you require?" Althea asked politely. "Your boat will depart soon, I suggest you start boarding soon."

"I will do no such thing," Charles hissed.

"Why not?" Calista snapped. "I've chosen my king-consort, and now you're to leave."

"That's the problem," Charles replied, eyes raking over her. "I'm not done yet. I can't go back and tell my parents I failed. My brothers will tease me for the rest of my life unless you change your decision."

Calista blinked. "That's not Fennbirn's problem, or my problem. Now, get off my island," she responded coolly.

Charles snarled, then started at her. Before anyone could react, Calista's war gift threw him back, and into the arms of one of his brothers, who immediately restrained him and murmured, "we're going home, and you're never going to hear the end of this." Then, he staggered off, Charles still fighting.

"Well, I'm glad that's done," Calista said breezily.

"Cal," Ash started.

"Yes?" Calista asked, delicately eating a poisoned cupcake.

"Could my sibling come and live here, on Fennbirn, as a giftless person?" Ash asked cautiously.

"I'm not saying no or yes yet, just tell me why," Calista responded.

"Well, at home, it's not great and-"

"Family issues," Calista supplied.

"Yah," Ash answered.

"Of course, then," Calista murmured. "Just don't tell anyone."

Ash's eyes softened and he intertwined their fingers. "Thanks," Ash said. Calista just smiled.

...

Althea watched as Cal and Ash went into a tent together and sighed. She and Cal could no longer be together. Cal was a queen, and had duties to fulfill. She wasn't the king-consort or the queen. She could never be just Cal's again.

...

Helen arrived soon after Beltane. She had cut her hair so it was a short mess of dark red curls, and was wearing his clothes again. Even so, he would recognize that face anywhere.

"Helen!" He cried as she appeared in Indrid Down for the first time.

"Haylen," she corrected. Then, in a conspiratorial whisper, she added, "no one here knows I'm a woman. Let's keep it that way."

"Of course." Ash turned to find Calista and Althea on the steps behind him. "This is my wife, Calista, and our friend, Althea Arron. Cal, Althea, this is Haylen, my brother."

Althea dipped into a curtsy, but Calista came up and gave him a gentle hug.

"Hello Haylen. Welcome to Fennbirn."


	18. END

Calista knew she was pregnant. She had had an unusually long time as queen, where Fennbirn prospered and thrived, but soon it would be over.

Althea, Ash, and Haylen had ruled by her side for twenty long years. She had only nine months more to be queen.

She told Althea first, the familiar ice-blonde head bobbing with excitement, but also sorrow. Then,s he told Ash, who had lit up with a smile and immediately told Haylen that he was going to be a father. Calista didn't have the heart to tell him that they were the Goddess's children.

...

The midwife, Elra, smiled as the poisoner queen and her king-consort came to her at last. Finally, the queen's reign was over.

...

The new queens' names were Ashia, Aurora, and Aurkena. Poisoner. Naturalist. Elementalist.

Althea woke Calista on the day of her departure. Haylen and Althea snuck aboard the ship.

And there, on the mainland, they were finally free.


End file.
